


Snowbound

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompts were ruler, flower, snow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



> The prompts were ruler, flower, snow.

Harry stood at the window watching the snow fall. The trees had long since lost their leaves and the flower bulbs, buried beneath the ground, waited for spring. 

The kettle whistled and he flicked his wand toward the teapot, then lay shortbread biscuits on a plate. Lips twitching into a smile, Harry took the chocolate digestives from the shelf and placed several beside the shortbread, knowing that _someone_ preferred them. 

Harry carried the tea tray to the sitting room then nudged Ron, who was dozing on the sofa.

"There's tea."

Ron sat up and stretched, his back cracking audibly. "Biscuits?"

Harry laughed. "And biscuits."

Ron reached for one but leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek before biting into the digestive. 

Picking up his teacup, Harry took a sip, the warmth spreading through him. "It's still snowing. A good four inches, I think."

Ron snickered. "I didn't think you'd be impressed by four inches."

"Prat." Harry chuckled. "That does give me an idea for how we should spend the rest of the afternoon, though."

"Getting out a ruler and measuring—" 

"No, you pervert."

Ron held up his hands, laughing. "I was going to say measuring the snow!" 

"Sure you were." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"So what's your brilliant idea, then?" Ron asked as he took another biscuit. 

"Either we can go outside and measure the snow," Harry ran his hand up Ron's thigh, "or we can stay inside and you can impress me."

A wicked grin slid across Ron's face. "I like the sound of that."

While the tea went cold, the fire burned hot long into the night. And when I say long...

"I thought we weren't measuring," Ron said sleepily, arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, right." Harry pressed a kiss to his bare chest.


End file.
